This invention relates to a structure useful in spectrally analyzing samples of matter.
One of the disadvantages of most known methods of spectral analysis, especially in the case of emission spectroscopy, is that the sample is destroyed almost immediately, so the time available for analysis is very short and, normally, only one element can be investigated at a time. If a broader analysis is required, either several separate analyses are necessary or a technique has to be adopted for continuous introduction of a sample, such as, in flame emission spectroscopy, by aspirating it into a flame. The latter techniques are either not suitable for particular samples or are otherwise unsatisfactory, for example due to overheating, or they are relatively complicated. In any case where more than one element is to be investigated, a relatively large and homogeneous sample is required.
Another disadvantage of the known methods of flame emission spectroscopy for small samples concerns the lack of consistency, uniformity and reproducibility of results. It is often necessary to filter the sample to be analyzed as a preliminary step before introduction into the cavity to concentrate or purify it.